Is Love Everlasting?
by Mystic Farie
Summary: Shuichi is kidnapped. Now he only has a year to live, throw in complications with Yuki, and a not so nice dad, and we have drama!
1. It all Begins Somehow

"Shuichi get up, lazy ass!" Yuki called into the bedroom, directed at the sleeping singer. It had been a long week, and Shuichi was naturally tired.

"Mnn! Yuki I'm tired!" Shuichi whined."Let me sleep!" He mumbled. Yuki sighed and pulled the covers off of the strawberry haired boy. He replied to this with a whine. Shuichi sighed and rolled out of the bed, only to fall on to the floor pulling the sheets off the bed.

"Damn it brat, I just got those washed!" Yuki Yelled. Shuichi flinched away.

"Sorry Yuki, I didn't mean to…" Shuichi looked up at him apologetically. Yuki sighed.

"Whatever just go get in the shower, I don't want that blond haired maniac to break down my door, or point a gun at me again." Yuki shivered at the idea. Shuichi giggled. Yuki glared at him, without having to be told twice, he ran out of the room, headed for the bathroom.

"Brat are you preparing to meet the president in there? Jeez, you're friend is on the phone wondering where the hell you are!" Yuki called into the bathroom.

Shuichi poked his head out from in the shower. "Is it Hiro?" Shuichi called over the shower.

"I don't know, why would I?" Yuki sighed.

"Hold on I'll be out in a minute!" Shuichi called.

"Whatever" Yuki mumbled as he walked away. Moments later Shuichi walked out sporting nothing more than a towel. Talk about temptation, Yuki turned his head away and handed Shuichi the phone.

"WHERE ARE YOU??" Shuichi held the phone away from his ear.

"Hi, K…" Shuichi laughed nervously. "Y- yeah, I'll be there in a couple minutes, yeah, right, sorry, bye." Shuichi hung the phone up. He looked at Yuki. "Sorry I got to go… I'll be back, soon." Shuichi smiled at Yuki, who gave a simple 'hn'. And Shuichi was out the door.

"I'm too young to die…" Shuichi thought aloud as he made his way down the street. "Oh man, K really is going to kill me…" He felt like crying. Two men stood in front of Shuichi.

"Is this him?" One said to the other.

"I think." The other replied. Shuichi backed away, prepared to run like hell, but he never had the chance, a hand came from behind holding a rag to his mouth, a sickenly sweet smell passed through his nose, and his world went black.

**Hey look who's back... If you are a fan of my fics, I am starting up again! I will post the next chaps, of Roses With Thorns, and How To Cry! Arigatto for reading! Angel Kitty!**


	2. A Hope Shines

Shuichi groaned. He had a splitting headache, and he had no idea where he was or how he got there. He looked around. He seemed to be in a warehouse, it was old and he was the only one there. He tried to move but he realized his hands where cuffed around a pole.

"Hello?" He asked his voice shaky. There was no answer. He sighed. _Great _He sighed, _I was kidnapped _He smiled _Guess I am popular enough to kidnap _He laughed at his thoughts.

He stopped to think about Yuki. He wondered what the blond was doing, he wondered if Yuki was even worried about him. Than again Yuki wasn't exactly the kind to worry about anything but deadlines for his stupid books. Sometimes it seemed like Yuki kept Shuichi around for his own stupid amusement.

Than again there had been times when Yuki had shown a more caring side. When Shuichi was well raped by the singer of Ask, Yuki had gone personally to punish them. Shuichi smiled. Maybe Yuki just needed to open up a little more.

Shuichi, of course was extremely caring, but that was just him. He was the bubbly, pink haired, lovable, idiot, that anyone could love, even Yuki. Well maybe not everyone. OK a lot of people disliked him, Tohma, Ask (the entire band) and more...

A door was opened, and light flooded into the old warehouse. Shuichi flinched at the sudden light than it was dark again.

"Well, well good morning Mr. Shindou" A rough voice said.

"Who are you?" Shuichi asked.

"Me? I'm just a lowly thug being paid to make your life miserable..." The man said seemingly cheerful. Shuichi hissed. The thug chuckled. "Now, now Mr. Shindou, that tone of voice doesn't fit your lovely singing voice, does it?" The thug smirked. This made Shuichi scowl even more. The thug sighed. "Suit yourself..." He said.

"Who's paying you?" Shuichi asked.

"Sorry, can't say" The thug said.

"Oh really" Shuichi pressed.

"Don't test me kid" The thug said. Shuichi silenced himself. "Good boy, you were taught well, tell me was it Mr. Yuki that taught you those manners" The thug smiled walking close to Shuichi's face and tipping it up with a finger. "Tell me does he taste good, hm?"

Shuichi tugged his face away "Go to hell" He mumbled.

"Already been there, and I fit right in" The thug smirked. Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"Oh" The thug said looking at a watch on his wrist "That late already, Mr. Yuki should be looking everywhere for you by now, its been 14 hours since you went missing" The thug smirked. Shuichi gasped 14 hours! Yet not a sound escaped from his mouth, he was determined not to show any fear.

"Wow, for a little boy you sure have good composure..." The thug sounded truly impressed. Shuichi said nothing.

"Alright than, lets get down to business shall we?" he sounded happy. Shuichi couldn't see the man nor could he see what the man was doing there was not source of light anymore, before there was a small crack in the door allowing a small flood of light, now there was none.

Shuichi herd shuffling, than he felt his head being jerked to the side.

"What?!" Shuichi gasped. Something pricked the side of his neck he cried out.

"Shh now, now its not that bad" The thug said. Than the feeling was gone. Shuichi blinked. He felt really tired. He was confused but, that didn't seem to matter much as he drifted.

Damn it. That was all that kept going through Yuki's head. Shuichi was supposed to be home long ago, it was almost midnight now. Somehow he hoped his little idiot would barge through the door yelling 'Sorry I'm late!' but he didn't. Sighing Yuki got up to find the phone, it was his last resort, he had to call the studio.

"Hello" A rough voice asked. Yuki noticed it as Shuichi's crazy band manager K. He mentally cursed.

"Um, hello" Yuki answered

"Mr. Yuki!" K said surprised "We were wondering what happened to Shuichi"

"What... happened, wait you mean he never came in?" Yuki asked

"No... he's not with you?" K asked

"Yuki, where's Shu?" It was Hiro this time.

"I... don't... know" Yuki realized it at once, his idiot was missing.

"SHU?!" Hiro called into nothingness. It was useless they had been at it for over two hours and they had turned up with nothing.

"Damn it" Yuki swore, he was becoming annoyed. He need a cigarette and he had failed to bring any. Not to mention that he was extremely tired from a previous overnighter. He sighed.

"Hey you" Yuki called to Hiro.

"I have a name" Hiro replied.

"Whatever, we need to turn in for the night" Yuki said. Hiro looked down.

"Yeah" He agreed. Yuki sighed again.

The entire drive home Yuki's mind had rested on Shuichi. His pink- haired bubbly brat. He missed him. He had only been gone for about 16 hours, not even a day and he missed him like crazy. He wondered what had happened to him. Maybe he fell asleep at the house of one of his friends, but that was only a comfort to his real fears. What if the idiot had gotten kidnapped, raped, murdered. He could see his little idiot following a stranger down an alley, he closed his eyes to get the thought out of his mind, he couldn't think about that right now.

His mind wouldn't stay off of Shuichi even as he rode the elevator up to his apartment. He sighed again, he wasn't going to get to sleep tonight, not unless he took some powerful sleep meds.

He slid the key into its hole and turned it, opening the door slowly. Yuki's eyes went wide in shock.

There laying on the floor was the child he had been desperately searching for all night. Shuichi.

**Angel Kitty: Whoot! Another one done!**

**Shuichi: Wow suprising!**

**Angel Kitty: (smacks Shuichi)**

**Shuichi: Owww Yuki she hit me! (Points at Angel Kitty)**

**Yuki: Hey don't do that!**

**Shuichi: Yeay!**

**Yuki: (Smacks Shuichi) Only I can**

**Shuichi: Whaaaaaaa! I am unloved! Please review! Let me know I am loved PLEASE!**


	3. Is It Love

Yuki sat in the waiting room of the hospital for what seemed like hours. They said that Shuichi was in serious condition, there for the doctor said he could have no visitors yet. Yuki accepted that, but refused to leave until he could see Shuichi.

Not to much later a doctor came out and sighed when he saw Yuki still waiting, his face had tired written all over it.

"Mr. Yuki, with all do respect you need your rest... please go home, Mr. Shindou will be allowed visitors in the morning." The doctor sighed. Yuki shook his head.

"There is absolutely no way I am leaving Shu alone, he hates hospitals..." Yuki said (**A.N I don't know if thats true so play along thanks Su!) **The doctor sighed again.

"If I let you see Mr. Shindou for a moment will you be satisfied enough to go get some rest?" The doctor tried.

"Hn... that depends..." Yuki said.

"Don't worry about him waking up, we've given him a number of muscle relaxers, he'll be out for awhile.

Yuki sighed "I guess"

The doctor smiled. "Good, follow me."

Yuki followed the doctor up to the second floor and into the ICU(Intensive care unit).

"Why is Shuichi in the ICU?" Yuki asked looking around. There were a lot of people hooked up to weird machines, there family surrounding them.

"Well mainly because we don't know exactly whats wrong with him. When you brought him in he wasn't breathing, when we got him breathing again he began having complications, such as a high fever, difficulty breathing, low blood pressure..." The doctor explained.

"You have no idea whats wrong with him?" Yuki asked.

"Well we have an idea" The doctor sighed "we found a puncture wound on his neck, so we think he was injected with something... and the body must have began rejecting it. That is the most likely reason for his symptoms, were going to study him tonight, maybe we can figure out whats wrong with him them." The doctor finished. Yuki fell silent. "This is his room, please hurry, I am not supposed to do this." Yuki nodded silently.

Yuki entered the room, and gasped at what he saw. His little brat lay silently in the bed, he looked like a ghost, his skin almost matching the white sheets. A mask covered his mouth and nose to help him breath, many tubes and wires strung to him like a puppet. He ran over to the ill boy.

"Shu?" He asked softly. The boy didn't stir, the only noise was the constant beat of the heart machine. Yuki didn't say anything else, he knew the boy wouldn't answer. He stared at the pink- haired rock star, surprised at how beautiful he looked like a fallen angel.

"Mr. Yuki..." The doctor called, that was all Yuki needed to hear before he pried himself away from the child. He took a deep breath and exited the room.

* * *

The drive home from the hospital seemed to draw itself out, he could hardly concentrate on the road, luckily there were hardly any cars on the road (sorry Yuki fans this ones about Shu XD!).

He couldn't stop thinking about Shuichi, It was odd, he usually didn't care what happened to the brat, but in serious situations, the brat was all he could think about... was this what they called love? He sighed and removed his mind from the subject. He turned the radio on and tried his hardest to concentrate on the road.

* * *

The next day Yuki got up early so he could see his little brat as soon as possible. He was hoping the brat would be awake today. He put on casual cloths, grabbed his sunglasses and keys and left the huge apartment.

When he arrived the doctor greeted him with a genuine smile.

"Well Mr. Yuki, your here as promised" The doctor smiled "and I have relatively good news" He said.

"You found out whats wrong with Shuichi?!" Yuki asked hopeful.

"No, I just saved a ton of money on my car insurance!" The doctor smiled.

Yuki grabbed the doctor by his collar and

**Hey! Angel Kitty here that was a simple tension breaker! Sorry had too! I am not the kind of person who can handle a lot of tension! Oh and hopefully you have seen the commercial I stole that from! Now the show must go on!**

* * *

When Yuki arrived The doctor greeted him with a genuine smile.

"Well Mr. Yuki your here as promised!" The doctor smiled "and I have relatively good news He said.

"You found out whats wrong with Shuichi?!" Yuki asked hopeful.

"Unfortunately no" The doctor said.

"Than what?" Yuki asked let down.

"He is fully conscious" The doctor smiled.

Yuki said nothing, but held what looked like a faint smile. The doctor signaled for Yuki to follow him.

The two entered a room where Shuichi was sitting up looking out a window. He was lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice Yuki enter.

The doctor bowed quietly and left the two alone.

"Oi, brat" Yuki called. He herd a little gasp and the boys head snapped around.

"YUKI!!" Shuichi called and threw himself into Yuki's chest. Yuki chuckled. Wait that can't be right... Yuki never showed emotion, oh well...

"Thank god" Shuichi stuttered, "I didn't think I would ever see you again" Tears began to fill the violet eyes.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Yuki asked looking down at the boy crying in his arms. The boy shivered.

"Promise you won't be mad?" Shuichi whispered.

"I promise" Yuki whispered back.

"Some men, I didn't see there faces, they took me somewhere, when a thug, he, he..." Shuichi paused and shuddered.

"He what?" Yuki asked.

"He in- injected me with something" Shuichi forced out... Yuki's eyes went wide, and then turned into a death glare. "Yuki?" came a weak voice, instently his eyes softened and looked at the source of the call. He saw Shuichi struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Look at you, you can hardly stay awake." Yuki sighed. He laid the boy gently back on the bed. "Get some sleep, I am going to see when I can take you out of this dump..." Yuki explained, all the boy did was nod.

Yuki turned, but was stopped when he felt a tug at his hand. He turned around to see Shuichi sound asleep, gripping Yuki's hand for dear life. Yuki gave a very rare smile and sat back down, he could talk to the doctor later anyway.

**Angel Kitty: Hey everyone Angel Kitty here Su I wanted to thank you for sticking with me so far, I promise I will finish this one I will I will I will!**

**Shuichi: Last time you said that yo(Angel Kitty grabs Shuichi by the mouth) Mmph!**

**Angel Kitty: What he means to say is yes I will RIGHT SHU?**

**Shuichi: (Nods quickly)**

**Angel Kitty: Good boy!**

**Yuki: these two are pathetic, so for the sake of my sanity review!**


	4. Home at Last

**Angel Kitty: Here it is again folks! The newest addition to Is Love Everlasting!**

**Shuichi: Whoot!**

**Yuki: Whatever**

**Angel Kitty: Oh come on Yuki- Kun, don't be like that.**

**Shuichi: Awww how cute Yuki- Kun it sounds so cute!**

**Yuki: I would shut up now...**

**Angel Kitty: Please don't sue me, I do NOT own Gravitation, though I do own this fic, steal it and I'll sick Yuki on you.**

**Yuki: I'm not your fucking attack dog**

**Shuichi: On with the fic!**

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Yes, we're not sure what kind, but he was injected with poison..." The doctor sighed and scratched his head.

"Hn..." Yuki thought deeply...

"We can give him medicine for the side- effects... but there isn't much else we can do" the doctor paused "Judging that he hasn't showed signs of any side- effects since he was first admitted, it's probably slow acting... but I do not give him more than a month, if he survives more than a month than he may survive, but nothing is set in stone..." the doctor finished and walked away.

"Brat?" Yuki asked as he walked into Shuichi's room, he'd just arrived at the hospital, and got caught up in talking to the doctor. He got no reply. He looked into the room to see that Shuichi was sleeping peacefully. He smiled slightly at the site and walked over to the boy, he bent down and whispered in to the boy's ear.

"Hey, Shu wake up, I have a surprise for you..." Yuki whispered. Shuichi opened his eyes slowly.

"Nn, Yuki?" Shuichi breath and shifted his position so that he was facing Yuki. As soon as he did Yuki placed a soft kiss on Shuichi's lips. His face painted itself red, and the heart monitor completely stopped. Yuki quickly pulled away and waited for the monitor to beep again. (O.K I'll admit it I stole that from Twilight... LOL) He chuckled.

"I didn't think I turned you on that much..." Yuki smiled. Shuichi Blushed several shades of red. He was off of all of the life saving machines, the only things left were a heart monitor and an I.V.

"Of course you do..." Shuichi smiled and threw himself into Yuki, who almost fell back in shock.

"I have good news" Yuki said shifting himself and sitting on the bed. Shuichi laid his head in Yuki's lap.

"Hn?" Shuichi said softly.

"You can come home tomorrow" Yuki smiled. Shuichi smiled wide.

"Really?" He gasped sitting up.

"Yes" Yuki replied. Shuichi laid his head back in Yuki lap. "Um, did the doctor tell you?"

"About the poison, yes..." Shuichi paused than made a pathetic attempt to laugh. "Sucks huh?"

"Sucks isn't exactly what I was thinking of, but that works..." Yuki replied. Shuichi chuckled.

"So um... what now?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, we'll go home and make the best of what we have..." Yuki sighed.

"Good plan" Shuichi agreed.

"Why don't you get some sleep" Yuki said. Shuichi whimpered. "Whats wrong?" Yuki asked pushing back a piece of Shuichi's hair.

"I don't like sleeping here... this place gives me nightmares..." Shuichi admitted.

"Oh... well what if I stay right here..." Yuki smiled.

"That'll work..." Shuichi smiled and snuggled closer to Yuki. Yuki played with Shuichi's hair until the small teen fell asleep.

As promised the next day Yuki took Shuichi home. The doctor gave Yuki strict instructions they were as followed.

- Shuichi was on strict bed rest for the next two to three days

- Shuichi was NOT to overwork himself

- Yuki was to give medicine Shuichi if he spiked a fever, began have pains, or fainted.

- Yuki was not to leave Shuichi in case something happened.

- Shuichi was to have a check up every two weeks.

Yuki sighed as he looked over the list. Shuichi was already fast asleep in their bed. Yuki walked into the bathroom, and put the several meds in the medicine cabinet. Than he walked in to the bedroom and laid down next to the already sleeping Shuichi, and fell asleep himself.

* * *

"Yuki, I'm bored!" Shuichi squirmed as he complained.

"Sorry, brat not much I can do..." Yuki replied. Shuichi moaned.

"Than play a game with me!" Shuichi suggested.

"Fine lets play, the quiet game!" Yuki suggested.

"How do we play?" Shuichi asked excited.

"We both stay quiet, and we see who can be quiet the longest!" Yuki smiled.

"Okay!" Shuichi agreed.

Yuki was in the bedroom with Shuichi, working on his newest book. The doctor said that Shuichi need to stay in bed for the day. He might have needed to stay in bed the next day too, depending on his condition.

Shuichi looked like he was struggling to stay quiet. He began to squirm.

"What now?" Yuki asked annoyed, when Shuichi tugged at his shirt.

"I'm thirsty" Shuichi whispered.

"Damn brat" Yuki said. Sighing he set his computer down and headed for the kitchen. Shuichi picked up the computer and sneaked a look at the screen.

_The wind blew softly, Kyo looked at the small paper. Mokoto staring at the man. Kyo let the paper blow with the wind, it getting softly cought by a branch._

_"No talent" Kyo said, and pushed past Mokoto._

Shuichi gasped, this was about his relationship with Yuki!

"Who said you could read that?" Yuki asked scaring Shuichi.

"S- sorry, Yuki I was bored and" Shuichi started

"Whatever, just take your damn water" Yuki said. Shuichi took the water and greedily gulped it down, only causing a coughing fit.

"Jeez, are you trying to kill yourself?" Yuki asked as he rubbed the boys back.

"S- sorry" Shuichi gasped. Yuki rolled his eyes and continued with his work. Shuichi eventually fell into a light sleep, his light breathing the only noise.

Yuki let out a rare smile, and caressed the boys rosy cheek.

"Honestly, I wonder where I would be right now, had I lost you" He whispered. He planted a small kiss on the child's head. He noticed it was slightly warm, most likely a slight fever. Sighing again he stood to retrieve a few things. "so damn troublesome" He mumbled. He looked back "and completely worth it."

**Angel Kitty: ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED!!**

**Shuichi: And yet you have less than a fourth done...**

**Angel Kitty: Shut the hell up Shuichi**

**Yuki: Review, fuck it honestly I don't care, it's the crazy one who does**

**Angel Kitty: YES LISTEN TO THE SEXY ROMANCE NOVELEST REVIEW**

**Shuichi: I thought I was the one you liked...**

**Angel Kitty: You are, I love you so so so so so so so so so so SO much, but Yuki's hot, I mean you have passionate sex with him...**

**Shuichi: I prefer 'Love making' thank you very much**

**Yuki: nah it's sex...**

**Angel Kitty: REVIEW!!**


	5. Birthday gone wrong

"Oi, brat get you lazy ass up" Yuki called down the hall.

"Why" He herd Shuichi call back.

"Just get you ass up" Yuki called.

"Fine" He herd a call back. He sighed and walked into his office.

Shuichi came out looking, and feeling like hell. It had been a week since Shuichi had been released from the hospital. He hadn't been feeling too bad, he even performed a concert. Though he collapsed right after, much to his managers distress.

"You look like hell" Yuki stated.

"Thanks Yuki, I love you too" Shuichi sighed.

"Get dressed would you?" Yuki sighed

"Why?" Shuichi whined.

"Just do it" Yuki ordered.

"Fine" Shuichi said and dragged himself back to the bedroom. A few minutes late Shuichi came out wearing black jeans and a white tee shirt.

"Very attractive" Yuki smiled. Shuichi gave a weak smile in return. Yuki looked at him questionably. He walked over to his pink haired lover and placed a judging hand on his forehead.

"Damn it, you have a fever" Yuki mumbled.

"Yuki you already dragged me out of bed, I'm not going back" Shuichi said firmly.

"Alright I'm not forcing you" Yuki sighed, "But I'm not dragging your ass home if you pass out." Yuki said.

"K, I'll probably get raped in an ally somewhere" Shuichi smiled. The silence said it all.

--

"Explain to me why were at an extremely fancy restaurant for breakfast?" Shuichi asked.

"Shut Up and order" Yuki sighed.

--

They had a nice breakfast and were on there way home now, Shuichi was sound asleep, trying to fight of the fever he was running.

Yuki sighed, and parked. "Oi, brat" Yuki called softly "wake up" Shuichi stirred, and rubbed his eyes.

"Were already home?" He asked. Yuki nodded and helped him out of the car. The two rode the elevator to the floor where they lived. Yuki had to help Shuichi sturdy himself a couple of times.

When Yuki opened the door, all of the lights were off, and the curtains were closed.

"That can't be right" Shuichi said and turned the lights on, Yuki grinned.

"SURPRISE!" Called all of Shuichi friends, his parents, and his sister, even Ryuichi, and Tohma. He almost lost his balance, due to the shock, Yuki managed to steady him.

"Wow!" Shuichi called. "Yuki, did you do this?" Shuichi asked teary- eyed.

"No, I only provided the space, you friend Hiroshi did it" Yuki pointed to Hiro.

"Hiro!" Shuichi jumped and gave Hiro a bone crushing hug. He followed this with a hug from both his parents, his sister, and a kiss from Yuki, this made his dad frown, many girls squeal (including his sister), and Hiro sigh.

"Arigatto everyone!" Shuichi smiled.

--

After a while, everyone, even Yuki decided to play truth or dare.

"OK Shuichi, since it's your birthday, you go first" Hiro said.

"Right, um Sakuma- San, truth or dare?" Shuichi asked.

"Um, Kumo- Chan says to say dare" Ryuichi smiled.

"OK, I dare you to kiss the person you find most attractive in this room" Shuichi grinned evilly. Ryuichi smiled, and planted a kiss on Shuichi lips (yes Ryuichi has the hots for Shu, read Gravitation EX people!) Shuichi's eyes turned into saucers along with several others. Yuki had to restrain himself from killing the pop star.

"My turn!" Ryuichi smiled. "Tohma! Truth or dare!" Ryuichi smiled.

"Truth" Tohma said.

"Do you think Kumo- Chan's Cute?" Ryuichi asked.

"I guess?" Tohma said, not sure of his own answer.

"Yeay! Your turn!" Ryuichi smiled.

"Eiri, truth or dare?" Tohma asked

"Truth" Yuki said, not sounding interested.

Tohma grinned evilly "Have you taken Shindou- San's virginity?"

Yuki gave a wide smile "Of course" There were several gasps, and Shuichi was sure he was going to faint from embarrassment. His father looked pissed, that wasn't a good sign, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Oi brat!" Yuki called.

"Hai?" Shuichi asked.

"Truth or dare" Yuki asked.

"Dare?" Shuichi asked uncertain.

"Good, go in the bedroom, and strip and and wait for me" Yuki ordered. Shuichi galped and nodded, hurrying off into the bedroom. Yuki stood.

"Please continue" Yuki smiled and followed.

--

The game finished without out much event.

"Shuichi" Mr. Shindou said. "I need to speak with you, in privet."

"Ok..." Shuichi replied. He set his drink down and followed his father in to the hall. Yuki watched them disappear. Everyone herd muffled yelling. After a minute Shuichi came storming out.

"He don't you walk away from me!" Mr. Shindou yelled. He grabbed Shuichi's arm and spun him around.

"And why not!" Shuichi growled.

"Show me some respect!" Mr. Shindou growled. By now everyone was watching the fight. Yuki was holding himself back.

"Why the hell should I!" Shuichi yelled.

"Because I'm your father!" Mr. Shindou yelled

"Are you, a father would accept his child!" Shuichi yelled

"Not if that child was a whore!" Mr. Shindou yelled, now Hiro was holding himself back too.

"Yeah dad, I'm a real whore! I'm in love damn it!" Shuichi Yelled back.

"Your a child, what the hell do you know about love!" Mr. Shindou yelled.

"A hell of a lot more than you do!" Shuichi yelled. A loud smack sounded through out the room. The slap was hard enough to knock Shuichi to the floor.

"Lets go Kyoki, were leaving" Mr. Shindou growled. Shuichi sat on the floor holding his red cheek.

"But dear" Mrs. Shindou tried.

"Now!" Mr. Shindou roared.

"I love you baby" Mrs. Shindou whispered to her son. With that Shuichi's parents and sister were gone.

At that moment Shuichi fainted. Yuki caught him before he managed to hit the floor. Several people rushed over.

"Shu!" Hiro called.

"Shu- Chan!" Ryuichi called. Shuichi's face was flushed with anger and fever, and his eyes were still wet with tears.

"I'll put him to bed, you guys should leave" Yuki stated, before picking up the small pop star and carrying him bridle style to there bedroom.

"Father" Shuichi whispered in his sleep as Yuki set him down. Yuki carefully wiped a tear from the boys eye.

"I love you" Yuki whispered into the child's ear, before going back into the living room to face the remaining crowd, he had a lot of explaining to do.

**Angel Kitty: Yet another one!**

**Shuichi: You forgot the disclaimer**

**Angel Kitty: (sweatdrop) I don't own Gravitation...**

**Yuki: You wish you did**

**Angel Kitty: And?**

**Yuki: Just saying...**

**Shuichi: REVIEW!!**


End file.
